


Finally, Dude!

by ttme123



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123
Summary: Akira was barely even watching the TV anymore, more focused on the ever-shrinking distance between his and Ryuji’s bodies. They were both leaned against the wall, sitting sideways on the bed and they were supposed to be watching the X Files together, but Akira was positive that their sides kept growing closer and closer together every episode.____________Akira has Ryuji over to binge some TV together; the UST ends up leading to a makeout session and some dry-humping/frottage. Emphasis on that embarrassing teenage first-time feeling.Kinktober Day 13 - Frottage
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979176
Kudos: 99
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Finally, Dude!

Akira was barely even watching the TV anymore, more focused on the ever-shrinking distance between his and Ryuji’s bodies. They were both leaned against the wall, sitting sideways on the bed and they were supposed to be watching the X Files together, but Akira was positive that their sides kept growing closer and closer together every episode.

Every now and then, he’d notice Ryuji start to glance at him, and would quickly look away and try to play it cool. The excessive amount of focus he’d been paying to his arm’s position on the bed between them was drawing his attention to every little discomfort, and he was all too aware of every small movement he or his friend made. He wanted to adjust his arm, but it suddenly felt as though there was a spotlight directly on the limb, and that moving it would draw Ryuji’s attention and make him realize just how close together they had gotten.

He heard Ryuji talking, making some joke about the quality of the television, and once Akira had checked in his peripheral vision that Ryuji was still facing the screen, he felt comfortable enough to turn his head as a sign that he was listening.

He also used the new perspective to examine the finer details of his friend’s face; the cute dimples he got whenever he grinned, the slightly uneven bump of his nose, the way one of his eyelashes had landed on his cheek.

He hadn’t realized just how long he’d been staring until Ryuji turned to look at him, evidently feeling the weight of his gaze, or perhaps he had asked a question that Akira hadn’t gotten to answer.

Either way, Akira was now left looking into Ryuji’s hooded eyes. Eyes that were looking right back at him with heat in them.

Eyes that were slowly sliding shut as the got closer and closer—Akira realized that Ryuji was leaning in to kiss him and he quickly leaned in to meet him halfway, panicked that he had waited too long.

It was a little bit clumsy, the way he just sort of threw his lips towards the blonde’s, but Ryuji didn’t seem bothered, if the way he groaned and fisted a hand in Akira’s hair meant anything.

Ah, Akira had forgotten to close his eyes, so he did so hurriedly, and the lack of face to look at made him realize that he wasn’t doing anything with his lips, while Ryuji was… was doing something with his.

Akira tried to imitate the weird massaging thing that Ryuji was doing with his lips, and it was only a few more seconds before he felt Ryuji’s tongue lick into his mouth. He welcomed it, letting his mouth be guided open under the other teen’s ministrations. Akira could feel as Ryuji’s tongue explored his mouth and rubbed against his own.

Unsure of what he was supposed to do, Akira decided that whatever it was his friend was doing seemed to feel pretty good to him, so maybe he should try and do it back. He took a more active role in the kiss—was it a kiss? What counted as making out?—playfully pushing against Ryuji’s tongue, without any effort to force his way into the other’s mouth.

Akira had just begun to wonder if he was supposed to do something else, something to move things along, when Ryuji’s hand in his hair tugged, and his athletic body helped guide Akira to lie down on the bed.

He was now on his back, feet almost hanging off the edge since his head was below where his pillow usually sat. Ryuji had just barely broken off from the heated kiss, and was holding himself propped up on one hand, open mouth just a centimeter away from Akira’s own swollen lips.

The hand in his hair tightened when Ryuji’s eyes pulled away from his lips to instead look him in the eye. Akira felt his breath catch in his throat; Ryuji looked really hot like this, like he knew what he was doing.

Akira was nearing desperate enough to strain against the grip in his hair to try and reach the blonde’s lips again when Ryuji, himself, decided he’d had enough waiting and dove back in for more.

This time, it was Akira who moaned, feeling much more vulnerable and open lying on his back. Ryuji’s lips against his own felt more domineering, and he couldn’t help but gasp when he felt his lower lip tugged and lightly played with. His eyes fluttered shut, and he reached up to wrap his arms around Ryuji’s broad shoulders, one daring hand playing with the short hairs at the nape of the blonde’s neck.

Ryuji must have seen this as an invitation, because Akira could feel his weight shifting around on the bed, and then suddenly his friend’s knee was between his legs and he could feel an erection lightly grinding against his hip.

He hadn’t even realized that he’d stopped kissing back until Ryuji pulled away, using the hand that had been pulling at his hair to instead brush some of his unruly locks away from his forehead. Akira was worried that he’d ruined it, until he saw the suggestive grin on Ryuji’s face.

He let out a breathless laugh, and ran one of his arms down his friend’s lightly muscled back, slipping it under the t-shirt to rub against warm skin.

At that, Ryuji let out a noise that could best be described as a growl, and this time, when he lowered his head, he instead pressed his lips to Akira’s neck. Letting out a small “ah,” Akira let his head be tilted back, to expose more of his neck to his friend’s ravenous kisses.

It was overwhelming, the combination of teeth playing with the sensitive skin of his neck and of a denim-covered hard-on rubbing against his own dick through his pants—and Akira suddenly realized that he was embarrassingly close to cumming in his pants.

Unsure of what to do, he simply let his head loll to the side, hoping to hide the bright pink blush upon his cheeks. He was pretty sure Ryuji couldn’t see his embarrassment, with the way the short teen was sucking on the place where his shoulder met his neck. He was also pretty sure that his pale neck would be covered in bruises after this, so, in the spirit of petty revenge, he reach up under Ryuji’s shirt with the hand that had already been rubbing his back and dragged his nails down along the length of his back, immediately drawing a shudder from the blonde.

When his hand reached the waistband of Ryuji’s pants, Akira noticed that Ryuji had released the skin of his neck and was instead panting against his shoulder. Sensing an opportunity, he slid his hand into his friend’s rear pocket, groping his round ass cheek while also encouraging the blonde to keep thrusting against him, but harder, faster.

Ryuji grunted, a look of determination on his face as he returned to roughly kissing Akira’s mouth. His motions on the bed took on a more focused approach; where he had before been mostly rocking against Akira’s hips, he was now using his position to thrust against the bulge he could feel in the tight pants beneath him, unfortunately causing the cot they both lie on to start creaking just the slightest bit.

Realizing that they should finish this quickly so as not to get caught, Akira let both hands cup Ryuji’s ass, kneading and pulling in an attempt to encourage Ryuji to go harder. He could feel himself approaching orgasm, and a sudden hand tugging the hair at the back of his head was all he needed to reach it.

He turned his head, breaking off the kiss as he choked on a moan and gasped for breath. He was acutely aware of Ryuji leaning down to suck at an as-of-yet untouched portion of his neck as he jerked and shudder underneath the blonde’s weight.

It was as the final waves of his orgasm were washing over him that he felt the grinding against him suddenly stop as Ryuji tensed, forehead resting on the bed and hips pressed tight, almost too tight for Akira’s oversensitive cock, against Akira’s body. After a few seconds which felt like both an eternity and like he had nearly missed it, he could feel the body on top of him begin to relax, two more small thrusts against his hips before Ryuji finally tossed himself to the side.

Still feeling dazed and flushed, Akira turned to look at Ryuji where he lay on his side, pressed up against Akira’s narrow body and with an arm tossed over his chest. He was unsurprised to find his friend’s eyes halfway closed, struggling to offer one last smile before he gave in and surrendered to a post-orgasm nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Especially let me know if you'd like to see more Kinktober works from me. Expect more Persona 5 from me for as long as I can keep this up.
> 
> (tumblr: [gaymageclub](http://gaymageclub.tumblr.com/)
> 
> twitter: [anarchygay](https://twitter.com/anarchygay))


End file.
